


Eat Or Die

by Ozymanreis



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [37]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Food, Jim cares, M/M, Stubborn Sherlock, Uhh it's just a light fun ficlet, consulting boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 13:38:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1943199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ozymanreis/pseuds/Ozymanreis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Either you eat, just a little, or I will <i> tell you</i> the key."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eat Or Die

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #87: Food

"Sherlock, you're being _ridiculous_." Jim chides, practically chasing Sherlock around the flat. 

"I am _on a case_!!" The detective snaps, fast walking away from Moriarty with John's "borrowed" laptop, looking through some of John's old blog posts. But his grave oversight was how difficult it was to maintain a brisk pace wrapped in a sheet.

Moriarty steps on the cloth, forcing Sherlock to stumble. The laptop flips closed, Sherlock fumbling with it as he falls to the ground. The detective, now on his back, and the sheet pulled far down, is left to Jim's mercy. 

"Sherlock." Jim sighs, attempting to nudge a sandwich into stubborn man's face, "You haven't eaten in _four_ _days_. I know it's _tedious,_ but you will operate much better with something in your system."

Sherlock waves the offering away, trying in vain to cover himself again, "The killer hid the decryption key to his confession somewhere in this insipid blog… I've almost got it. Can't take breaks to eat." 

"I'll put it _this_ way…" Rolling his eyes, Moriarty leans forward and presses his lips against the pinna of Sherlock's ear, "Either you eat, just a little, or I will _tell you_ the key."

Sherlock jerks up his head so fast he might've gotten whiplash, eyes wide in revulsion, "You _wouldn't_." 

"Oh _yes_ ," James teases, voice thick with malice, "Your perp works for _me_. There isn't _one_ thing that goes on in my web that I don't approve of first." He whispers, "I _already_ _know_ the answer." 

Frantically, Sherlock began to open the computer again, hoping to speed through the remaining blog posts. "Ah-ah-ah, Sherlock," Moriarty tutted, taking the laptop, "That's cheating."

"Please don't ruin this for me, James." Sherlock pleads, mind furiously working to figure out if he'd somehow already seen the key, "I haven't had such a stimulating case in _weeks_." 

"I won't, precious… as long as you _eat_." 

Sullenly, still on the floor, the detective takes the sandwich from Jim, stuffing it ungraciously in his mouth, eyes narrowed in contempt.

"You better swallow that." James picks up the laptop, hugging it to his chest and walking away graciously, "Cause you won't get this back until it's _goooooone_." 

Winking, Jim wandered off to their bedroom, leaving Sherlock to chew slowly. 


End file.
